


Let's pretend

by TKMCG1991



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKMCG1991/pseuds/TKMCG1991
Summary: Takes place after the fifth episode.





	Let's pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my bad English ....

Lucas was lying in bed. With a wounded heart, and red eyes. His hand was aching, despite the ice and painkillers. When Mika saw his condition, he crossed the room to take the youngest boy in his arms. There was no rancor or anger in Mika's eyes anymore, but only concern and kindness.

 

 

When Manon and Lisa arrived some time later,they asked tons of questions. Mika told them he didn't know anything, except that Lucas let him heal his hand, without saying a word.

 

Lucas told them everything a few hours later, the whole story from A to Z. The beginning of his crush for Eliott, Chloé, the double date, the kisses, the night they spent together, (even though Mika was already aware of this part). He also talked about Eliott's strange behavior last Wednesday, and finally, he talked about the party, what he saw, and the fight with his friends.

 

 

At the end of his story, Lucas was a real mess, he cried again and again without being able to stop.

His flatmates did not know what to do to help him, so they hugged him, it was full of love and compassion,telling him that everything was fine, that everything was going to be fine.

 

 

It was Monday, and Lucas had not moved from his bed, he had spent the weekend crying, and reading Eliott's messages.

 

 

He tried to come talk to him on Saturday afternoon, he came to the apartment to apologize, swear he did not know Lucas was at the party, that he had really broken up with Lucille this time, and he wanted a second chance.

 

 

Lucas begged his flatmates to make him leave.

 

 

**_\- I can't talk to him, I don't want to talk to him. I want him to leave, please!_ **

 

 

Saying those words had destroyed the rest of his heart, because he wanted to talk to Eliott, kiss Eliott, and sleep in his arms, forever. But he had to listen to his reason, he didn't want to suffer anymore. So he made the pain go away.

 

 

When Manon opened the door, she hit Eliott with a book. Lisa insulted him. And Mika swore that if he approached Lucas again, he would kill him.

 

 

Eliott ignored them, he called Lucas' name again, and again, in vain.

 

 

 

Lucas got up, because there was a violent knock on the door. Mika had forgotten her keys again. Awesome! He sighed before opening the door quietly.

 

 

_**\- Mika! For the last t-** _

 

 

But obviously, it was not Mika.

 

 

_**\- Lucas, mon amour ! Can we talk? I'm so sorry !** _

 

 

Eliott looked like a shit. A zombie. He was pale, well, much more than usual, he didn't seem to have slept for days, and his eyes were bloodshot.

 

 

_**\- Leave me alone Eli. Please, go ...** _

 

 

But Eliott didn't leave. He forced himself into the apartment, and squeezed Lucas into arms.

 

He whispered many things in his ear, that he loved him, that he was sorry, that he missed him terribly. Accenting each comment with a kiss.Then he took Lucas' injured hand, and brought it to his lips.

 

 

_**\- You're hurt... Who did that to you?** _

 

_**\- You... You did it to me, Eliott. YOU HURT ME!! ME, MY HAND, AND MY FUCKING HEART! Now go away, go back to Lucille, and forget me...** _

 

 

Lucas said this last sentence in a sob, and soon he started crying again. When Eliott took him in his arms, he tried to fight, to push him away. But he was so tired. Lucas didn't want to give up so quickly, he wanted to be strong, but Elliott was so warm and comfortable. And Lucas so felt safe in his lover arms.

 

So, he gave up.

 

He took Elliot's hand, and led him to his room.They lay down together, in the bed where they had been sheltered from the rest of the world, few days earlier. Their happy place.

 

They were going to have to talk, that's for sure, but later. Now, they need a few hours of sleep. A few hours during which they will pretend to be happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this little thing who was stuck in my mind. ♥


End file.
